A new kind of vanilla steamer
by ButterFish
Summary: USUK, AU, oneshot - Alfred goes to get his favourite drink, a vanilla steamer. But Arthur, the new staff-member of the cafeteria, misunderstands him and gives him a more sexy kind of vanilla steamer than he had expected


**Note:** This story was originally made for the Kink Meme. For those of you in doubt about what a vanilla steamer is, it is a drink, but also a slang for getting a cumshot on the face. Yes, this is actually important knowledge to understand this fanfiction =u= Dirty, dirty ButterFish, hah?

* * *

Alfred, happy teen with blonde hair and tanned skin, a grin brighter than the sun, decided that mornings were made for being spend at the local Starbucks. So the first thing he did as he woke up was to throw on some random clothes, not caring for fashion and snobby colour-combinations or taking a bath, for that matter. Still all warm from just having slept and with messy hair, he jogged around the corner to the local cafeteria, eyes shining with anticipation as he entered the small place.

It had just opened. There were no customers yet which didn't surprise him. The shop was placed in the lazy part of the town. There would be a lot of people to service around lunchtime, but in the morning he was the only one showing up at least once a week, ready for his favourite choice of the menu; a vanilla steamer.

"I'll be there in a minute!" The voice was unfamiliar to Alfred who knew all the workers at the place. A new waitress, maybe? He leaned against the desk. True, they had been looking for someone new to fill out Gilbert's place. Gilbert had been working with the staff for three years, but recently decided to quit as he found a job at some chicken ranch. Alfred's mouth watered at the though of getting not only a vanilla steamer, but a bit of young meat as well, and he prepared his charming smile for the girl who could show up at any second now.

But she didn't. Instead a lad with short, light hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows decided to enter from the backdoor, looking at Alfred. "Yeah, what do you want?" Alfred raised his brows and straightened up.

"Are you new here?" he asked, though the answer was obvious. Alfred's eyes fell to his name sign. Arthur.

Arthur stopped in front of him on the other side of the desk and nodded. "I just got hired. You're.. Alfred, right? They did say a regular customer showed up here every morning."

"Not every morning," Alfred said sheepishly and smiled. Arthur didn't seem to be effected from the look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"A vanilla steamer, please." Arthur's cheeks darkened at once.

"What!" Alfred blinked.

"A vanilla steamer?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Is something wrong with your ears?" Alfred raised his brows. Arthur's face had gone completely red, his lips were shaking and he was staring at him as if he was a madman.

"How can you ask for something like that? What kind of place do you think this is?"

"What? You're not willing to serve me one?" Alfred leaned in across the desk. "What's wrong, you're all red. Come on, it's not that bad. It tastes good." Arthur moved away from his touches, but he did grasp his hand and leaned in close to him.

"Young man," he whispered, "from where do you even know that I will… If I would… that."

"That's what I get every time I come here." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Honestly?"

"Else I wouldn't be a regular." Arthur straightened up, still holding onto Alfred's hand.

"…so that's why you come so early in the morning…" Arthur seemed to be giving it a hard thought whether or not he should serve Alfred the drink he was asking for. Alfred sighed.

"Listen, will you give it to me or not?"

"Will you not rather give it to me?" Alfred stared. Now he was really confused.

"What?"

"Come." Arthur went to the back of the story again. After hesitating for a few seconds, Alfred followed him, going through the door to the kitchen that was in the back. Arthur was waiting for him, peeling off his apron. "Take a seat." He nodded towards a chair. Alfred raised his brows and sat down.

"Do I get it here?"

"Well, I am not going to lose my good job just because the place has a weird customer," Arthur said and peeled off his gloves as well. He sent Alfred a smirk. "Besides, you're not that bad looking, so I don't mind. "You do have money to pay, right?" Alfred showed him his wallet, confusion filling up his eyes. It didn't lighten as Arthur fell to his knees and parted his legs. Alfred gasped.

"Just what-"

"Shut it, I work in silence. Why do you think I took the morning shift?" Alfred couldn't answer that, so he just watched in awe as Arthur undid his pants and wriggled them down to hang loose at his ankles. He looked at Alfred. "Kick them off." Alfred did so. Arthur spread his legs again and settled between them.

He had hurried this morning, so he hadn't put on any briefs. He was fully exposed to Arthur, and he was somewhat surprised at that he didn't feel more shy. Sure, he was gay and all, but exposing himself to unknown men wasn't something he did everyday, and especially not like this. What did this has to do with him getting his vanilla steamer?

"I am not sure I-"

"I told you to stay quiet." Arthur grabbed around the base of Alfred's cock and gave it a slight tug. Alfred sunk back into the chair with defeat showing in his face, but interest in his eyes. It was like some kind of poorly instructed porn movie. He couldn't really believe that he was starring in it as the main role.

Arthur's lips parted, and a wet, sweet tongue slipped up his shaft. He moved a little. It felt good, and Arthur knew it, for he did it again, let the tip of his tongue follow the vein leading up to his cockhead. He lapped his tongue around it, gave his cock a tug and then licked up the shaft again. Alfred gritted his teeth together and watched the ceiling.

This was so wrong. So very, very wro- oh, it felt good right there!

Alfred moaned loudly as Arthur's lips closed fully around his cockhead and gave it a harsh suck. Arthur smiled around his member and started bobbing his head up and down, his wet tongue pleasing his member meanwhile, swirling around and reaching every little part of skin that it could.

God, he was cute. His green eyes seemed so innocent, but they weren't. And his face was like an angel's, but an angel would never lower itself to be sucking the cock of a human being. Not even another angel, Alfred was sure, so he just looked down at Arthur with a smile and a moan lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"You taste good." Arthur breathed the words as he let go of his cock with a loud pop and licked his lips. "I don't understand why no one wanted the morning shift if this is what they get." Alfred didn't know what to answer, for he had no idea what Arthur was blabbering about, but it didn't really matter as the male took in his cock again and started to swallow down the shaft.

Swallow. Swallow him down. He didn't just lick or bob his head in a pace, no, he took him in, let Alfred enter his tight throat. Alfred gasped and dug his fingers into Arthur's hair, but he did not prod him to do anything. He just let him work at his own pace.

"I really don't get a word," Alfred gasped as Arthur went up, then down and took all of him in. "Nggh, but I don't mind this kind of treatment." Arthur chuckled. It sent vibrations through Alfred's cock, and he groaned again, rocking his hips forward to meet the man's mouth. Arthur swallowed around him with wet sounds and sent him a naughty look. Oh, the fucker.

Came to think of it - he wondered if Arthur would allow him to enter another one of his holes. Just the thought made him all hot and bothered, and he was already close, having been taken completely by surprise, and he trusted forward, ready to spill his sperm down Arthur's throat, but the man moved back just in time to get his cum spurting onto his face, mainly his lips. Alfred groaned. The sight was erotic and belonged to some expensive, coloured porn-magazine.

"Fuck…"

"You liked it?"

"Fuck…" Alfred filled his lungs with needed air as Arthur stumbled onto his feet again. He licked his lips clean and grinned. "That's a vanilla steamer for you, sir. 8 dollars, please." Alfred couldn't believe the words he was hearing. He was paying the man for coming on his face. It was like he had just bought a prostitute! But he pulled forward a money note anyway, too lost in his confusion to actually ask any questions.

Arthur wiped his face clean in his shirt and went out in the front to get the change while Alfred pulled his pants back on. As he got out to him, another worker had shown up. He smiled as he saw Alfred.

"Alfred! Here again. Did you get your regular?"

"Uhh.." Alfred just looked at him dazzled. The man turned to Arthur who nodded.

"Yeah, he got his vanilla steamer."

"Great, he loves them. Nothing can be compared to a glass of steamed milk tasting of vanilla." Arthur hesitated.

"…milk?"

"Yeah?" The man looked at him. Arthur looked at Alfred. Alfred smiled tiredly.

"Arthur served me a self-invented vanilla steamer," he said as he accepted his change, took them from Arthur's hand himself as the other was too stunned to move. "But I think I can easily become addicted to his way of making them." Arthur blushed.

Something told Alfred that the lad could get addicted as well.


End file.
